Hostile Takeover
by Spectre-Q
Summary: AU. Peace has been blissful since Buu was defeated. Goku is training Goten; Vegeta trains to defeat Goku; Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. Cell, however, has bigger plans for his executioner, but isn't he dead? Compleated.
1. Default Chapter

Hostile Takeover

Prologue

            It has been nine years since the fight with Cell went down in the history books.  The people of Earth had never seen anything like the sinister android that had tried to destroy the planet for his own amusement.  The threat was stopped by the half-Saiyan, Gohan: son of Goku.  The world, although, had come to know that Hercule Satan had defeated the monster, so no one knew the power of the Saiyan race, except the Z warriors.  Piccolo had take residence in what was now Dende's lookout.  Krillin was the only human warrior to stay known due to his marriage to Android 18, now they both had a daughter, Marron.  Vegeta keeped on training to ascend to the next level of power; Bulma continued to run Capsule Corps. during that time.  Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's eight-year-old boy, had formed a friendship with the Son's second son, Goten.  Being a small seven-year-old boy, Goten usually spent his time with his best friend.  His father, Goku, had sacrificed himself to try to put an end to Cell, a casualty of war.  Chi-Chi, Goku's wife and mother to Gohan and Goten, had continued to be strong and knew Goku was happy in the afterlife.  Gohan had taken this time to study and further his education.  After the last World Marital Arts Tournament, the evil wizard, Babidi, revived a powerful enemy, Majin Buu.  The demon had virtually wiped out the human race and destroyed earth.  However, thanks to the revived Goku and a last minute wish made to Namek's dragon, Majin Buu was defeated.  The dragon restored the planet and its inhabitances.  The people of earth never realized the threat of Majin Buu as Earth's eternal dragon had wiped the population's memories of the genocidal demon from their minds.  Things have been peaceful, until now.

            "Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled to Gohan's room.  "Get up!  You need to go to school."

            "Mom," Gohan responded, "I'll take Nimbus to school.  I won't be late."

            "I don't know what I'm going to do.  What if someone sees you in that thing?"

            "Dad was never caught with it."

            "Your father is a different story.'

            Gohan had just finished getting dressed for school as he made his way out of the house.  As soon as he was on Nimbus, he started for his school.  Goku was outside with his son Goten.  The father and son were practicing fighting movements.  Chi-Chi looked outside and smiled.  Goku was taking one position, and Goten was copying his father exactly.  

            "Ok, Goten.  I think we deserve a break," Goku said to his son.  They sat down on the grass and leaned against a nearby tree.

            "Dad?" Goten asked.  "I'm a little confused about something I keep hearing."

            "What is it son?"

            "Well, when me and Trunks are flying around a city, we keep hearing about that guy, Mr. Satan."

            "Yeah, what about him?"

            "Well, they keep saying that he defeated someone called Cell."

            "And you want to know who Cell is and why they keep saying that Mr. Satan defeated him."

            "Yeah, I thought Gohan defeated him."

            After several minutes of explaining, Goku finished the story about Cell.  Goten then asked a very unusual question.  

            "Dad."

            "Yeah, son."

            "…What's an android?"


	2. Adhere to Power

Chapter 1: Adhere to Power

            It was unusual, too unusual.  There was a feeling of a foreign force in the air, yet it seemed somewhat familiar.  Gohan had felt it for some time since he left his house.  It was a feeling of hate and anger that seemed to belong to a ghost that would haunt a mansion.  As Gohan was halfway to Orange High, he tried to pinpoint what it was and where it was coming from. 

            _"I don't remember it at the house.  It can't be actually here, because I can't sense anything physical.  Why is it so familiar?  Somewhere in the regions of my mind, I know I've sensed this before."_

            Gohan was now about to enter into the Satan City limits.  He assumed it was nothing to be concerned about and tried to focus on where he was going.  Just as nimbus was about to pass over the forest, something hit Gohan in the spine.  After a mild shock, he stopped nimbus and turned around to see what had hit him.  Nothing.  There was nothing for miles.  He stood up and shouted.

            "OK!  Whoever you are, show yourself!  Are you afraid to hit me when I'm looking?"

            Nothing answered him.  All there was to see were the birds that were startled by Gohan's shout.  The silence was a little too much for him.  

            _"I must be losing it.  Maybe I should cut down a little on the studying, just a little.  Maybe I'm having a psychosomatic lapse.  At least my fighting reflexes are still good."_

            **_"Yes they are."_**

            Gohan looked around franticly.  He still saw and sensed nothing in the area.  After landing nimbus and placing his feet on the ground, the voice came back.

            **_"I see you haven't been training since then.  Don't worry.  It's not a problem."_**

            "Who said that?" Gohan asked to nothing.  "What are you?"

**_            "Oh, please.  Don't tell me you can't recognize your old friend."_**

            "You're in my mind, aren't you?"

            **_"Even your father could have deduced that more quickly than you.  Are you sure you learned anything in school?"_**

            "Then you must be using some sort of telepathic technique, like King Ki."

            **_"Not exactly.  And for your sake, I would stop talking and just think.  You sound crazy talking to no one."_**__

_            "I must be.  I'm hearing voices and feeling phantom pains."_

_            **"Oh, that hit in the spine.  That was just me."**_

****_"You?  What are you?  Do you also have telekinetic power?"_

_            **"There you go again with that stupid question. ' Who are you?'  You know who I am, Gohan.  I certainly know my executioner."**_

_            "Now who's crazy?"_

_            **"If I cannot jog your memory, then this will."**_

            Suddenly, Gohan heard voices from the past.

            He could hear his child voice.  "Kaaaameeeee…haaaa…meeeeeeee…"

            **"Now you die!"**

            "HAAAAA!!!"

            **"You fool!  Don't you realize yet you're up against the perfect weapon!"**

He could hear Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien shouting out there attacks.

            "Please guys.  Not too close!  Be careful!"

            **"They just keep lining up to die!!"**

            Then he could hear his father telepathically.  _"Release it Gohan!  Release everything!  Remember all the pain he's caused!  The people he's hurt!  Now make that your power!!"_

**"Say goodbye!  Ha ha ha ha ha…huh!"  **A loud boom was heard in the background.

            **"VEGETA!"**

            _"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"_

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!"

            **"Ahhgg!  Ahhgg!  AHHHHGGG!!!  IDONTWRRAAABBBRRAAAACH!!!!" **

**            _"Ring a bell?"_**__

_            "The Cell Games.  Cell!"_

_            **"The one and only."**_

_            "It can't be you!  I killed you!  You're…"_

**_            "…dead?  I can assure you I am, at least in a physical sense."_**__

_            "Then what the hell are you doing in my mind?!"_

_            **"That place you mentioned.  You sent me there."**_

_            "Wrong Cell.  You sent yourself!"****_

**_            "And you're my way out.  Thanks to my creator, I have transferred my mind and power to your body."_**__

_            "Dr. Gero?  How?"_

_            **"He was working on a way to physically escape hell, but he hasn't perfected it yet.  I forced him to use it to do this very act."**_

****_"What for Cell?"_

_            **"Revenge.  With your power combined with mine, I shall kill your precious family and friends.  Yes…I will enjoy devouring them."**_

****_"I won't let you do it!"_

            Gohan staggered around the forest.  Cell was already taking over his body when his legs refused to move.  Gohan used all his will power to try to force the fiend out of his mind, but it only made him feel a tremendous amount of pain.

            _"I won't let you do it!  I won't!!!"_

_            **"This isn't like our last battle Gohan.  I will have your mind and body."**_

            Gohan raised his hands into the air and started to shout.  The ground started to shake and the air started to whirl around the half-Saiyan.  An aurora of yellow fire surrounded him as his hair turned yellow, and his eyes turned green.  The trees started to be up rooted.  Gohan's eye turned pure white as he yelled even more; his hair was now spikier.  Ascending beyond a Super Saiyan, Gohan's body started to generate electrical currents around him.  The ground started to crater under him, and everything around him was blown away.  He gave one last shout and collapsed on the ground.  The power around him had settled, and he returned to his normal state.  Gohan opened his eyes to see the ground.  He looked around and saw the damage he did.  Then he laughed.  Soft at first, but gradually became louder.  It was not Gohan's voice emitting from mouth of his body, rather it was the sound of a deep, British-accent tone.  Cell had won.

Tell me if I should keep going.  I accept any comment.


	3. The Charade

AN:  Ok.  Here's the deal.  Cell is in control of Gohan's body now.  So, he now has the ability to use his voice.  Now, every time it says Gohan, it is really Cell and vice versa.  I really don't like to put this here, but when I showed this part to my fellow college students, they asked me all sorts of questions (although my professors comprehended it perfectly).  Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2:  The Charade

            Videl stood outside the school, waiting.  She had not seen Gohan in school, but she assumed he would be here to begin the daily runs as the Great Saiyaman.  

            "Gohan, where are you?" she said to herself.

            **"Right behind you," **a deep voice came from behind her.  Videl screamed in fear.

            "Gohan!" she said with an irritated face, "Don't do that!"  Cell, now in control of Goahn's body, laughed under his breath.  Videl just looked annoyed.

            **_"I don't know what Gohan sees in this weakling," _**Cell though, **_"But, if I want to take them off guard, I better act like him so as to not arouse suspicion.  I need time to get regain my energy."  _**

            "Sorry about that," Cell said returning to Gohan's voice.

            "How did you do that with your voice anyway?"

            "Let's just say I 'acquired' some new abilities."

            "Anyway," Videl continued, "What part of the city do we begin with?"

            "Huh?"

            "Hello, Gohan.  We protect the city."

            Cell accessed some of Gohan's memories and found the ones about his alter ego.  "Oh, yeah.  Um, how about the north side?"

            "Ok then."

            "Right."  Cell flew up into the air when Videl caught him.  "Now what?"

            "Aren't you forgetting something?" Videl said pointing to Gohan's wrist.  Cell looked at it and again accessed Gohan's memory.

            "Oh yah!  Sorry."  Cell pushed a button on the watch and was instantly in Gohan's Great Saiyaman outfit.

            "Gohan?" Videl asked, "Are you ok?  You seem a little different."

            "Really?  How so?"

            "Well, I don't see you in school today, you show up late to protect the city, and you don't even remember about your costume."

            **_"This charade is going to be a little harder than I thought."_**

            "Just a little excited today, I guess," Cell responded in Gohan's voice.

            "Must…get…more…powerful…than…Kakorrott."

            Vegeta executed a number of kicks rapidly in the gravity room.  It was about time for dinner as he continued to push himself to the limits of his body.  He knew he had to eat, but not before he squeezed in a few more minutes of training.  As he continued, Bulma was almost done with the dinner when Trunks stepped into the kitchen.  Bulma thought it was ready to call in Vegeta.

            "Hey, Vegeta!  Supper's almost on!" she shouted towards the gravity room.

            "Mom," Trunks said to his mother, "Can I spend the night at Goten's house.  I want to know about something Dad knows, but he won't tell me."

            "Really?  What is it about?"

            "About this guy named Cell."

            "Oh.  I can see why your father doesn't mention it."

            "That's why I want to go over to Goten's.  He just called me and said he had answers."

            "Ok, then."

            Cell looked at the watch and saw it was 9:30.  After accessing more of Gohan's memories, he knew that this was the time he and Videl called it a night.  They were already heading for their houses.  

            "Hey Videl," Cell called out in Gohan's voice, "Want to call it a night!"

            "I guess so," she answered back.  "Dad gets a little worried if I'm not home at night."

            "Well, see you later!"

            "Gohan," Videl called out, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

            **_"What?  I have to do this tomorrow?  I have already had to subdue twenty criminals.  Why can't I be the only evil in the world?"_**

            "Uhhhhh…yeah," Cell answered back, "Actually I do.  I have a ton of homework."

            "Oh…ok.  Then, I'll see you next time in school."

            **"By that time you'll be dead," **Cell mumbled in his own voice.

            "What?" Videl asked.

            "Oh...uhhhh," Cell smiled and sweat-dropped.  "Yeah!  Next time."  He flew off towards the Son residence.  As he did, Videl started to worry about her boyfriend.

            "I hope it's nothing."  She started for her place.

It's a little short, but the later chapters should be longer.  I hope you are enjoying this story.


	4. Abduction

Chapter 3:  Abduction

            Cell touched down a few yards from the Son residence.  He was still accessing Gohan's memories, so he would not be stuck in another awkward position again.  

            **_"Something about his mind, although.  There is no recollection of Majin Buu.  The Dragon must have completely wiped out every ones memories of him.  Oh, how all of us in Hell cheered him on as we watched the events pass.  He would have killed Goku and utterly destroyed the universe.  Too bad Goku killed him instead…"_**

            Cell stopped as he was about halfway from the door of the house.  Something he never thought before had just dawned on him.

            **_"Buu never went to Hell, did he?  I never saw him; nether did Frieza or the others.  Was he resurrected?  Impossible!  No one remembers him, so how would they know to bring him back?  What am I talking about?  I've been in that prison since we tried to raid the Afterworld.  It's only been several months since Buu was defeated.  He's probably there now.  Anyway, this is diverting me from my objective.  Once the time comes, I will unleash Gohan's power and my own to kill Goku and the others."_**

            Cell looked at Gohan's hands and realized this would be his only chance.  He was in what he considered an imperfect body, but he had come to realize that it is what he needed.  He had been the perfect weapon, but Gohan had been even stronger than him as a child.  Cell knew what he was up against.  Goku could ascend to an even higher form of a Super Saiyan, more than Vegeta or his present body.  

            **_"But, I know that with my powers, Gohan's body will be even more powerful than Buu could ever imagine."_**

            Cell closed his eyes and smiled.  He extended his mind and started to fell energy patterns from the house.  He recognized, instantly, Goku's energy; he felt the two young half-breed Saiyans, Goten and Trunks to the last of his recollection.  

            **"It's time to get on with dinner."**

            "Come on Chi-Chi," Goku complained, "Gohan's coming.  I'm sure he won't miss seeing us eat."

            Chi-Chi had a worried look on her face.  "It's not like Gohan to be late to dinner.  But, I don't want to keep Trunks waiting to eat."

            She stepped into the kitchen as Goku's stomach made a loud grumbling sound.  He, Goten, and Trunks were sitting at the table.  

            "So, Goten," Trunks said, "You said you would tell me about this Cell guy."

            "Well, Uhhhhhh.  I kind of want you to tell us dad," Goten diverting his attention to his father.  "You explain it a lot better."

            "What?  Again?" Goku looked into his son's eager eyes and sighed.  "All right.  Trunks, Cell was…"  As he spoke, the front door opened and Gohan was revealed.

            "Gohan!  Where were you?"  Chi-Chi immediately rushed to Gohan with an angry face.  "Your school called and told me you never showed up, and now you come home late for dinner.  Explain yourself!"

            Cell took the whole thing with shock.  He never knew Gohan's mom was this intimidating to him.  He looked around and saw everyone else was looking at him with confused looks.  

            **_"This could bring me out.  Think Cell.  If they uncover you, it's over."_**

****"Uhhhhhhh," Cell said with Gohan's voice as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse.  

            "Hey, Gohan," Goku interrupted, "Where's Nimbus?  I though you took it to school?"

            Cell started to sweet as he racked his and Gohan's mind.  

            "Uhhhhhhh…X-ray particles!  I think X-ray particles from a singularity must have hit me, and I fell off Nimbus for several hours.  I think they got to earth because the black hole where the singularity is in must have formed a temporally stable wormhole that allowed them to put me in a time laps that must have knocked me out until I woke up.  I found out it was very late when I woke up, so I rushed home."  Cell smiled and sweat dropped.  

            Goku, Goten, Trunks, even Chi-Chi looked at him with blank faces while blinking.  Everything was still for what seemed like five minutes, but what was really five seconds.  

            **_"Who says Physics won't get you anywhere?"_**

            "Oooooo…kaaayyyy," Chi-Chi said still with a blank face.  "I guess that explains it."  She looked at the three other Saiyans at the table, but they just shrugged.  

            As dinner was commencing (and everyone was still trying to make sense of Gohan's excuse), Goku continued with what he first began with.

            "Ok, Trunks.  The story of Cell goes like this."  

            Cell took his attention from his food to Goku.

            "He was a creation of a scientist named Dr. Gero.  Cell was the last of his line of android he planed to use to take over the world.  After Gero was killed, he showed up wanting to absorb two of the last three androids."

            "Why?" Trunks asked.

            "To obtain perfection," Cell answered in a rather offensive tone of Gohan's voice.

            "Yeah, like Gohan said," Goku continued.  "Anyway, he did manage to get to his final from and hold a tournament to show he was the strongest."

            **_"Which I am."_**

            "So did you beat him?" 

            "No.  Gohan beat him," Goku said looking at his older son.

            "I only beat him because Vegeta interfeared," Cell said in the same offensive tone.

            "So what attack did you use?" Trunks asked the pseudo-Gohan.

            "A Kamehameha Wave," he answered.  **_"A damn one-handed Kamehameha Wave!"_**

            After another thirty minutes of talk about Cell, who was almost at the end of his temper, everyone was finished with dinner.  The two young demi-Saiyans rushed up to Goten's room as Cell tried to take his leave into Gohan's room.  Before he managed to open the door, Goku tapped his back.

            "Gohan?  Are you ok?  Your Mom and I are getting worried about you."

            "Yeah.  I think those X-ray particles are getting me tired.  I should be ok by tomorrow."

            "Yeah," Goku responded with a confused voice.  "If only you were like Goten and Trunks again."  Cell looked back at Goku and gave him a cock-eyed look.

            "You know, Gohan," Goku continued, "young and energetic.  They never seem to run out of energy.  No wonder they can transform into Super Saiyans at such a young age."

            Cell froze at the sound of Goku's words.  His eyes opened with amazement and enlightenment.  He only had one foot inside Gohan's room as he stood there.

            **_"That's it!  I don't need to wait until I regain my energy!  I should thank Goku for helping me hasten his demise."_**

            "Gohan," Goku said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.  Cell came out of his trance and quickly covered his tracks.

            "Oh sorry, Dad.  I was just thinking off topic."

            "Ok, son.  Maybe you should get some rest and regain your energy."  Goku started for the kitchen as Cell smiled deviously.

            **"Thanks for the tip…Dad."**

            Goten usually fell asleep after he and Trunks got tired, but he just couldn't bring himself to get some rest, even lying down on his bed.  He could see why Trunks did not fall asleep, as he was lying on the floor with only a sleeping bag.  Goten just stared at the ceiling trying to picture Gohan giving a long, boring lecture as a scholar.  

            "Trunks," he finally broke the silence with, "What do you think of that Cell-guy my Dad talked about?"

            "Why?  I already told you while we were eating," Trunks answered from another part of the room.

            "I don't know.  I just though if we talked for so long we would go to sleep."

            "So you can't get to sleep ether, huh?"

            "No.  I can't stop thinking about that Cell.  He sounds so scary."

            "Goten, you really are a baby.  Your brother killed him over seven years ago."

            "Yeah, but…"  Goten stopped as both of them started to feel a drop in temperature.  Trunks shivered from his sleeping bag as the temperature continued to drop.  The chill of evil beyond anything they could remember took its hold as the two started to sweet with fear.  

            "G-G-G-Goten.  Did you turn down the air conditioner?"

            "No.  Is this some kind of joke, Trunks?  Because, it's not funny?"

            A window above Goten's bed suddenly opened as air rushed out of the room.  The two turned to see what had caused it.  They adjusted their eyes to the darkness of night and saw that there was nothing.  Goten, now shaking, started to get up from his bed to close the window.  Just as he stood up, a dark figure forced what looked like a damp cloth around Goten's face.  Trunks immediately started to stumble out of his sleeping bag to help his friend.  Goten struggled to get the figure off him, but the cloth had something on it that was making him disoriented.  He did not even have time to think before he fell unconscious.  Trunks charged at the stranger ready to knock him out, but the figure grabbed his neck before Trunks could attack.  The figure gripped tighter as Trunks tried to release himself while trying to breath.  The fiend loosened his grip as his victim gasped for air.  Trunks was almost relieved that he could breathe again, but then the cloth came over his face.  He accidentally sucked in what was on the cloth and passed out.

            **"Sleep,"** the figure said as he took the half-Saiyan towards Goten.

            He grabbed Goten by the leg and lifted him from his bed.  Closing his eyes, the intruder instant transmitted to another location with his captives.  


	5. Super Hero, Scholer, Prefect Bio-android

Chapter 4:  Super Hero, Scholer, Prefect Bio-android

            It was dark.  Trunks had made that assumption when he woke up.  He did not know where he was or who had knocked him out, but he was sure about what did it.

            _"Some type of chemical.  Mom told me about that kind of stuff when Dad was lying on the floor.  He was looking for water after his training but found some stuff that was some kind of solvent.  He said it looked like water but when he breathed it's scent, he was became disoriented."_

            Trunks attempted to move but had no success.  He could, however, adjust his head to the left and right.

            _"Man, this guy must really like the dark and…wait a minute.  I still have my eyes closed.  I am such an idiot."  _

            Trunks finally started to open his eyes when he saw a blurry image of a person standing over him.  From what he could make out, it was a tall man with short, spiked hair.  Trunks tried to move again, but for some reason, his body was too weak to even sit up straight.  

            _"What's going on?  That stuff shouldn't have been enough to make me weak like this."_

**"Almost done."**

Trunks focused his eyes and cleared the image of the person.  It was Gohan.  Trunks was dumbfounded as he saw him extending his hand and absorbing some type of energy into his palms.  It was then he realized that he was laying flat on a floor with some type of restraints on his wrists and ankles.  As he examined the restraints, he saw energy leaving his body and going to Gohan.  It was his own energy that Gohan was absorbing.  

            "Gohan!" Trunks yelled.  "What are you doing?  You're absorbing my energy."

            **"I know."**  The eight-year-old half-Saiyan was taken back by the voice that spoke from his best friend's brother.

            "Gohan?  Is that you?"

            **"Well, Trunks,"** the person Trunks was not too sure about answered, **"yes and no."**

            "Mom?  Dad?  Gohan?  Trunks?"  Trunks looked to his right and saw Goten in the same situation as himself.  He had just woken up and was in a similar state as Trunks.  Trunks analyzed the place they were in and recognized it as a capsule space pod.  

            "Who ever you are," Trunks said to Gohan, "What do you want?  How did you get us here, and why are you in Gohan's body?"

            "Gohan!" Goten shouted as he focused.  "What are you doing?  I can't move, and you're draining my energy.  What's going on?"

            **"Well, to answer all your questions, I am Cell."**

            "What?!" Trunks yelled.  "It can't be…"

            **"Yes, yes.  I'm dead.  I transplanted my mind and powers to Gohan's body from the Afterlife.  I was able to get you here without arousing suspicion via instant transmission."**

            "But, Gohan can't do that.  Only his dad, Goku."

            **"I told you, my powers were also transferred to this body.  You know I self-destructed after my first defeat by Gohan, and Goku transmitted himself and me to King Ki's.  I still had one cell left from the explosion and started to regenerate.  Some of Goku's current cell had also survived and incorporated themselves into me as I was regenerating."**

            "What about Gohan?" Goten asked.  "Where is he now?"

            **"Buried deep in the recesses of his own mind.  I can assure you, he's not coming back."**  Goten started to get upset at the news and began to try to prevent himself from crying.  As he ended the draining, Cell crouched next to Goten and used his right hand to force Goten's head from moving from the floor.  Cell smiled and started to stroke Goten's tear-damp cheek with the back of his left index finger.  

            "Sorry Goten," Cell said returning to Gohan's voice, "I'm not coming back for you.  **Only I remain."**

            Goten stopped crying, turned his head, and bit the finger that was stoking him, hard.  Cell freed his finger from the young Saiyan's mouth, which was now bleeding.  He looked at it with no sign of pain as it started to regenerate the cut that was formed.  Trunks, seeing the pain Cell just caused his best friend, attempted to free himself from the restraints, even trying to go Super Saiyan, but he did not have enough energy.  

            **"I see you care for your friend, Trunks.  Don't worry about your strength.  It will come back, eventually."**

"What are you talking about you sick baka?!"

            **"You will be able to become Super Saiyans in a matter of hours."**

            "Why are you telling us this?"  Goten asked.

            **"Because I want you to know that we are in space as we speak.  When you do get out of those restraints, you still will not be able escape this pod.  It is encoded with my voice, so you won't be able to navigate it back to earth.  If you destroy it, you will die of asphyxiation from the vacuum of space."**

            "What is with this energy drain?!" Trunks demanded. 

            **"Well, when I took over Gohan's body, he wasted a huge amount of energy trying to expel me.  I would have to have waited days, even weeks, before I could regain that energy.  Now with your energy, I don't need to wait to unleash Gohan's potential."**

            "You're not going to get away with this, Cell," Goten shouted.  "My and Trunks's dad are going to get you out of Gohan's body and send you back to the Home for Infinite Losers!"

            **"What?!  That's a stupid name for where I went.  Call it by its actual name, Hell."**

            "Then they'll send you to Hell you coward!"  Trunks yelled.

            **"I suggest you keep it in mind, because that is where I'm sending your fathers when I get back to earth."**  Cell put his index and middle fingers to his forehead.  

"See you around."  With a disintegrating sound, Cell disappeared from the space pod and left the two young Saiyans.


	6. Cell Reviled

Chapter 5:  Cell reviled

            Chi-Chi and Bulma paced around the living room of the Briefs residence.  Videl was looking at pictures of her and Gohan that she kept with her.  It was the morning after Goku found the three half-Saiyans missing, and most of the Z fighters were out searching for them.  Bulma looked into the back yard and saw Vegeta land outside.  As he came to the back door, she opened it with an eager face.  Vegeta just looked at her with a disappointed stare.

            "I'm sorry, Bulma.  They're not in the city."  She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

            "What happened to them?  Vegeta, I'm so worried."

            "Don't worry.  Kakarott is instant transmitting all over the globe to look for them, and the others are looking in the surrounding areas."

            Chi-Chi and Videl looked towards them with troubled feelings.  Suddenly, the front door busted open, and someone fell on the floor.  Everyone ran to the scene and saw Gohan lying on the floor with blood trickling from his mouth.  Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl went to pick him up, but Vegeta got to him first when Gohan struggled to get off the floor.  Vegeta put his arms around him and helped support him as they made there way to the living room couch.  Immediately, the other three started to gather medical equipment.

            "Gohan," Vegeta asked, "what did this to you?  Where are your bother and Trunks?"

            Gohan slowly opened his eyes, looked at Vegeta, and started to speak in a low, hoarse voice.  "I know who's responsible for taking them."

            "Who?!  Tell me so I and Kakarott can find them!"  Gohan stopped moving and smiled at Vegeta.  The next thing he heard was a clear, deep voice coming from him.

            **"I am."**  

            Vegeta became startled by the response.  Gohan stood up right and formed a sphere of energy in his hands.  Pushing it into Vegeta's gut, he discharged the attack.  Vegeta looked at Gohan as the energy blasted him through the wall.  He landed in the front yard when the blast exploded and sent him into the street.  

            Piccolo was worried sick about Gohan after his disappearance and never once left the edge of the lookout for a brake.  Dende and Mr. Popo approached him also with the same concern.  

            "Have you found them yet?" the young Namek asked.

            "Not yet, Goku is still in America looking from them.  Krillin and the others are in Asia now."

            "I wonder what could have done this," Mr. Popo stated.  "I cannot imagine a force that could keep a Super Saiyan hidden, let alone three."

            "Have you considered the possibility they are not on earth, Piccolo?" Dende asked.

            "Maybe.  I should tell Goku to contact King Ki.  He should be able to locate them if they are some where besides earth."  Piccolo froze as he looked out to the earth.  He saw Gohan outside of the Briefs home struggling to open the door.  

            "I found him!" he said jumping to his feet.  Both Dende and Mr. Popo rushed to see the event.  

            "Thank goodness," a relieved Dende said.  "Maybe he can tell us were the other two ar…"  All three of them widened their eyes as they saw Vegeta fly through the wall of the building and saw the exploding blast that followed.  

            "What?!  No!"  Piccolo shouted as he saw Gohan step out of the hole that was made with his hand extended towards Vegeta, smiling.  "Gohan!  No!"  The Super Namek jumped off the lookout and flew down to earth as fast as he could.

            Vegeta stood up in the street and looked back at the home where he was just blasted from by what appeared to be Gohan.  He could see someone coming from the hole.  

            **"Come on, Vegeta.   I expected more from one who claims to be the prince of all Saiyans."**

            "What are you?!" Vegeta shouted keeping his defenses up.  "Why are you in the form of Kakarott's son and where are Trunks and Goten?!"  Gohan just smiled.

            "ANSWER ME!"

            Cell laughed under his breath and pointed his finger at the Saiyan.  He fired another blast, but Vegeta moved out of the way.  Cell instant transmitted behind him and grabbed his arms.  Putting his feet on his spine, Cell slammed Vegeta into the ground and jumped off him.  Cell again smiled at Vegeta.  Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl looked from the hole at the two with shock.  

            "G-G-Gohan?" Videl stuttered.

            **"What's the rush Vegeta?" **Cell started again.  **"Your son and Goku's are fine, for now."**

            Vegeta looked up to Gohan with disbelief.  It had finally dawned on him who it was.

            "Cell?  No!  You're dead!  Gohan killed you!  You should be in Hell!"

            **"Spare me your confusion, Vegeta.  You helped Gohan kill me.  Now it's time to return the favor."**

            Cell picked up Vegeta and threw him into the air like a rag doll.  He then flew up and grabbed Vegeta's body and arms with his legs, holding him still.  Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and tried to escape, but Cell's grip was too strong.  Cell grabbed Vegeta's head and started to twist it to the right.  Vegeta resisted and tried to slip from below, but Cell still had his head turning, trying to snap his neck.

            **"Come on, Vegeta.  Be a good Saiyan warrior and die!"**  

            Cell looked up and saw a foot ram into his face.  Piccolo stopped in his tracks as he removed his foot and saw Gohan smiling.  

            Goku could see most of Chicago from the Sears Tower, but still could not find them.  He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and transmitted to London.  On top of Big Ben, he looked over some parts of the city.  

            "Where are they?"

            _"Goku!  Goku!"_ a familiar voice shouted telepathically.

            "King Ki?  What is it?  Is something happening in Heaven?"

            _"Goku, Gohan is about to kill Vegeta!"_

            "What?  Why?  I though he was missing."

            _"It's not exactly your son.  Cell has taken over his body and is using Gohan's strength along with his own!  I found out when Grand Ki told me that he heard someone was missing in Hell!"_

            "What about Goten and Trunks?"

_            "Now's not the time to worry about them!  They are fine.  Just get to Vegeta and save him!  I don't think his neck can take much more!  Hurry!"_

            Goku immediately transmitted out of London.

            Piccolo was holding Gohan's head and punching him in the face.  Cell just smiled as he continued to twist Vegeta's head.  As Piccolo reeled back for another punch, Cell fired two beams from his eyes and knocked the Namek back.  

            **"Die, you son of a bitch.  Just die!"  **Vegeta could feel his spinal cord coming to its limits.  He gave a loud yell and powered up, freeing him from Cell's grip.  Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon at Cell, which forced him further into the sky.  Vegeta fell to the ground when Goku appeared below him.  Goku looked up just in time to see his friend crash on top of him.  

            "Thanks, Kakarott," Vegeta said to a grounded Goku.

            The Saiyan, with a dizzy look, said, "No…problem."

How do you like it so far?  More coming soon.


	7. When You Gotta Go

Chapter 6:  When You Gotta Go

            Cell stopped several miles above the surface of the earth and slapped away Piccolo's attack.  As the smoke from Gohan's burning clothes dissipated, he could sense the three warriors waiting for him below.  Vegeta was already a Super Saiyan; Goku followed afterwards.  Suddenly, he felt even more energy coming from them, building and flowing to the point where they both ascended to the next level.  From Cell's vantage point, they were about to give all they had to defeat him, even in Gohan's body.  

            **"How sad.  I've known they would do this.  Oh, how they will be surprised at the plan I have in store for them."  **

"…and that's why Gohan attacked you," Goku said, "King Ki told me that Cell is in control of his body."

            "My little boy," Chi-Chi said sadly.

            "Don't worry, Chi-Chi.  We'll find a way to get him back.  Right, Vegeta."  Goku looked at the Saiyan prince with hopeful eyes.

            "Of course.  The last thing we need is to have some pathetic android to invade a Saiyan's body, regardless if he's third class."

            "What about the boys?" Videl asked.

            "I think we have bigger issues to deal with," Piccolo answered.  "If we don't stop Cell, earth will more than likely be destroyed, and Cell will reek havoc on the universe with Gohan's body." 

            Goku and Vegeta felt the combination of Cell's and Gohan's energy coming from the sky.  Both of them speeded upward to meet the invader, but found nothing.  They were only about a quarter of a mile from the ground when they saw Cell transmitted behind Piccolo.  The Namek turned around only to see the taken over body of his friend and student thrust two fingers into his chest and fire a Special Beam Cannon of his own.  Piccolo cried out as his hole opened body landed several feet from his former position.  

            **"He'll live."**  Cell looked at the duo of full-blooded Saiyans.  **"I believe we should take this elsewhere.  I will tell you where your sons are if you can get there."**  Cell disappeared from the scene.

            "Kakarott!  We have to find him!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

            Goku was already searching for Cell's energy when Vegeta yelled.  The Saiyan warrior concentrated and started to feel energy from numerous sources.  He could feel Krillin's, Tien's, Dende's, and even Master Roshi's energy as he searched.  Finally, he located the combo of Cell and Gohan.  Vegeta saw Goku's look of astonishment and put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  Goku took one look at Piccolo and saw his body slowly regenerating.  After a confirmation look from Vegeta, both warriors disappeared in an instant.

            Trunks was over the computer console of the capsule space pod.  After he and Goten freed themselves from the restraints, he was trying to work the computer system.

            "Goten," he said, "I think I've got it!"

            "Really!  Now we can finally do it!"

            "Here goes nothing."

            Trunks typed in a computer code into the computer and pressed enter.  The screen that was displaying the readings now displayed the words "Authorization in progress."  The two young Saiyans were anxious.  They started to sweat as the computer processed the command.

            _"I just hope the master code that Mom taught me works." _Trunks thought as he tensed up.

            The computer remained the same for another second.  Then, it displayed "Access granted."  Trunks and Goten look behind them and saw it happen.  Both ran to the destination as fast as they could, unzipped their pants, and urinated in the bathroom that had just opened. 

            "Whew," a relieved Trunks said.  "I thought I'd never get it open."

            "Another minute longer and I probably would have peed all over the space pod."

            "I still don't know why Cell couldn't have just left the door unlocked.  I'm sure he had to go.  He is in Gohan's body after all."  After they were done with their "business," Goten and Trunks walked back to the computer.

            "Now what, Trunks.  We still need to get back to earth to warn our dads about Cell in Gohan's body."

            "I know, but remember, Cell put a voice activation code for the navigation system."

            "Oh, can't you just use that code you used to open the bathroom to break it?"

            "Maybe."

            Trunks entered the code again; this time accessing the navigation controls.  With another confirmation message, the screen showed them where they were in space and how far they were from earth.

            "Yeah.  We can get home now!"  Goten shouted.

            "Alright Goten.  Keep you pants on."

            "Hey, I just thought of something.  What if Cell's already got to them?"

            "Then we need to help them when we get back."

            "If he has Gohan's body, he must be really powerful now.  We can't go up against him.  We're not strong enough."  Trunks took in Goten's remark.

            "Hey!  Yes we can!" 

Ok.  It's another short one, but I guarantee that a great battle is about to take place.  Hold on to your seats, because Cell is going to give our heroes a run for their lives.  (Oh my God!  I sound like the narrator!)  


	8. Only A Level One?

Chapter 7:  Only a Level One?

            It seemed like an eternity for Gohan's body invader.  He wondered how much longer it would take Goku to instant transmit himself and Vegeta to the cold regions of Siberia.  Cell closed his eyes and started to take in the energy patterns around him.  There were human energy signatures to the northwest, a city.  Hovering in the air, he felt snow mammals below hiding in the ice, as if they knew what Cell had planed for the pair of ascended Super Saiyans.  Cell opened his eyes and looked down at a frozen pool of water.  He could see the reflection of the body he had taken over and smiled.  

            **_"Now I am the perfect being.  I will take my place again as the most powerful being in the universe."_**  Goku and Vegeta finally appeared in front of Cell.

            "Ok Cell!" Vegeta shouted.  "Where are our sons?!  Or is this some way to delay your death by me?!"

            **"You would stand by and let your oldest son be killed Goku?"**  Cell asked with a clam, sarcastic voice.

            "Yes," Goku answered, "The last thing Gohan would want is to be used by you to carry out your evil deeds.  I'm sure he would rather us kill him than to let that happen."

            **"Fine then,"** he responded, **"But I'm not the one who's going to die."**

            Cell instant transmitted behind Vegeta and kneed him in the crouch, however the Saiyan prince ignored the pain and punched Cell in the face.  Goku super speeded behind Cell and kicked him in the spine.  Vegeta dived for Cell and kicked him in the gut.  Cell flew upwards into the air followed by the pair.  The android stopped and fired a barrage of energy blast at them.  Most of them were evaded.  Vegeta super speeded behind Cell, clamed his hands together, and pounded Cell to the snow covered ground.  Both ascended Super Saiyans landed several feet from Cell.

            "Now, Cell," Vegeta started, "Tell us where to find our sons if you want to die painlessly."  Seconds passed before Cell got up from the snow and turned around to face his adversaries.

            **"Now that, my friends, was a freebie."**  Both Saiyans put on annoyed faces.  **"I let you have that round.  You are now ascended Super Saiyans, and that's not fair.  Let's even the odds."**

            Cell started to glow and his hair started to change.  Vegeta and Goku stood still, believing he would only transform into the first level.  As Cell was transforming, Goku started to sense too powerful of an energy.

            _"What the?  What is this?  Gohan could never generate this much energy from transforming to the first level.  It can't be!  No Super Saiyan can do that without ascending to the next level."_

            Vegeta took the whole thing by shock as Cell's energy continued to grow with no signs of stopping.  The snow started to melt when Cell yelled out and powered up to an even greater level of power.  The ground started to shake, and the pool of water, which was now miles from their position, melted and formed a pond.  The ground spontaneously combusted around both Saiyans, who covered their eyes from a blinding flash.  The once snow covered field they were in was now a burned environment.  Both of them uncovered their eyes and looked at Cell.  

            _"No!" _Vegeta thought.  _"This can't be.  His power is even greater that that of all of us."_

            Cell stood smiling as the energy he generated continue to skyrocket.  Vegeta stood with his mouth gapping open.  While Cell's power seemed more like a second level, he was still clearly only at the first level.

            **"Now," **Cell broke the five-second silence with, **"let's begin round two."**

            The space pod that held the two young Saiyans was making its way back to earth while the passengers were working on a way to help their fathers.

            "So what do you think we should do Trunks?" Goten asked in the bathroom.

            "I'm thinking.  Darn it Goten.  What is with you and going to the bathroom?"

            "Sorry, I drank a lot of water last night, remember."

            Trunks was leaning on the wall thinking on a plan of action.  He had already considered using the Dragon Balls to wish Cell out of Gohan's body, but Goten had told him about the time his brother told them about the wish Oolong had attempted to use to kill the Saiyans that were coming to earth.  If they were too powerful to kill at that time, the Dragon certainly could not extract Cell from Gohan's body, even with its enhanced strength with Dende.  

            "Come one," Goten said coming out of the bathroom, "There has to be someway we can fight Cell."

            _"Goten!  Trunks!" _A voice in both of there heads yelled.  

            "Did you hear that?" Trunks asked his friend.

            "Yeah."

            "Good.  I'm not going crazy then."

            "Do you think we're both going crazy?"

            _"Nobody's going crazy.  I am King Ki."_

            "King Pie?" Trunks asked.  "What the heck is a King Pie?"

            _"Ki!  Ki!  My name is King Ki!"_

            "Hey.  You the one dad talks about sometimes," Goten said.

            "You mean you're the one that Cell blow up along with Goku?"

            _"Yes.  Yes.  I'm talking to you via telepathy.  I'm just glad I found you."_

            "Well what do you want?  Do you know what's happening on earth?" Trunks asked the Northern Ki.

            _"Your fathers are in a fierce battle with Cell, and they will need your help."_

            "We know.  But, how?" Goten questioned.  "He's a lot stronger than us."

            _"Maybe alone, but I know a technique that might help.  Goten, your father knows this technique, but he can't use it right now.  You also know this technique, but you've been made to forget it."_

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.  "What technique?"

            _"Fusion."_

            "You mean, like when things get put together."

            _"Yes, except you two will fuse."_

            "How can we do that?  If we know it…"

            _"Don't worry about that.  I will bring it out from you minds.  Just hold still and relax your minds."_

            Both of them faced at each other and gave a "might as well" look.  They closed their eyes and waited for King Ki to do his work.  King Ki did his best not to bring back any recollection of Majin Buu and revived their memory of fusion.  

            "So that's what it is."  Trunks said.

            _"Ok.  You'll be back on earth in about an hour and a half at your rate so practice it once so you'll get it right when you fight Cell."_

            The young Saiyans looked at each other and stood with there sides parallel.  Both of them extended their arms into the opposite direction of the other.  

            "Fuuuuu…"

            As they sidestepped towards each other, they brought their arms to a single position where Goten's left hand and Trunks's right were touching each other.  

            "…sion!"

            They brought their arms back out from each other and stood on one foot with the other parallel to the floor.  

            "HA!"

            There feet came to the floor with both of them leaning towards each other.  Their arms were brought towards the point again with one arm over the head and below.  Both of them touched the others index finger tips, and a flash of light emitted from their bodies.  After it dimmed, the figure of Gotenks stood where the two had been.  The vested fusion warrior pored out energy as if it was nothing.  His hair was half black and half lavender, and he only had on a purple and yellow vest, white puffy pants, and blue and black boots.  It had only one thing to say for itself.

            "A star is born."


	9. Anger Clouds Judgement

Chapter 8:  Anger Clouds Judgment

            Cell was enjoying himself while beating up the two Saiyans.  Vegeta repeatedly kept trying to blast his head off, but Cell always managed to stop him.  Goku, Cell knew, was holding back his power; it was a minor hold back, but Cell could ascertain that.  

            **_"Obviously, Goku thinks he can bring his son back,"_** Cell thought as he dodged another punch from Gohan's father.

            Vegeta started to charge for another attack, but Cell, again, thwarted the Saiyan prince.  Goku grabbed Cell's arms and kneed him in the gut repeatedly.  Cell actually flinched and started to agonize in pain.  Goku was about to hit Cell for the fifth time when Cell transmitted away only to appear behind the two.

            **"I see you have no problem fighting two on one,"** Cell positioned his right hand for an energy disk attack, **"Then this will make it more interesting." **

            A red disk formed in Cell's hand, and he threw it straight at Vegeta.  He easily dodged it, although.  The disk rounded about and again headed for Vegeta.  The Saiyan prince easily dodged the attack once more.

            "Cell you idiot," Vegeta insulted, "That move never worked on Kakarott.  What are the chances of me, a warrior elite, falling for that attack?"

            Cell just looked at Vegeta as the disk came in for another run.  Vegeta prepared himself to avoid it again, but then Cell did something unexpected.  He put his fist out towards the disk, started to laugh, then look serious.

            **"Disk fission!"**

            With a flash of light, the disk separated into several dozen smaller versions.  Vegeta and Goku were stunned by the event as the disks made there way to both of them.  The two flew in separate directions, but the disks followed Vegeta instead.  They took on a flight formation that would resemble a company of Air Force fighters.  Vegeta attempted to blast them, but they dodged his shots completely.  He tried to out fly them, but they managed to keep up.  This left Goku and Cell to battle, one-on-one.

            **"Now that he's been given some entertainment, we can continue."**

            "How did you do that Cell?" Goku asked in a cold voice.

            **"What?  That little trick?  I created that while I was in Hell.  It's even better than Frieza's version.  I don't even have to waste time controlling them; they hone in on a target and don't stop until it is chopped into pieces."**

"Not bad for a murderous coward who uses stolen attacks."

            **"Thanks for the complement…**dad."

            "Gohan?"

            Cell punched Goku in the gut in the Saiyan's confusion.  Goku recovered and started to pummel Cell with all his might.  Cell, however, blocked every attempted hit with ease.  Goku instant transmitted into the air and fired a Kamehameha wave at Cell.  When the dust settled, Cell was still floating in the air, annoyed.

            **"Goku, I know you are stronger than this.  I've seen you fight from Hell, and I know you can ascend even further than a second level.  I want to see that power."**

            "You know Cell," Goku smiled, "that's how you lost to Gohan."

            **"Yes, but I will not lose this time around.  Besides, it won't matter now.  You son is dead."**

"WHAT!?  You're lying Cell!"

            **"No, it's the truth.  I tortured Goten mercilessly.  He screamed for me to stop, but I kept going as severed him from his manhood.  And all the while, Trunks was helplessly looking from the other space pod I stole.  I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I know he was begging me to stop torturing his friend.  Your son's screams were like music to my ears, especially when he called out for you.  I believe his last words were, 'Make it stop.  Daddy, please make it stop.'  It's almost a jingle, isn't it?"**

            Goku's mind went blank for a second.  He remembered the times he and his son had been together, the times he played with him, and the times he trained him.  He remembered when he was given a day to live during the World Martial Arts tournament, the day he first meet Goten.  He remembered, vividly, the first hug he embraced with his son.  Then he could imagine him screaming in pain, pleading for it to stop and calling for his father's help.

            _"My son.  Goten."_

            "GOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

            Goku's mind went over the edge, and his power skyrocketed.  Tears came from his green eyes, and he yelled out in agony.  His hair started to grow longer, and his eyes became, for a second, red with anger.  The electrical currents started to ionize the atmosphere around him.  Dark clouds gathered in a once bright winter in the cold area.  Cell hardly had any time to analyze his opponent after the transformation when Goku punched Cell straight in the chest.  Cell transmitted behind Goku.

            **_"Finally, he releases his power.  He probably doesn't care if he does destroy Gohan's body now.  Perfect!"_**

            Goku turned around, and Cell saw the angriest face he had ever seen.  His eyes were pure white, and his mouth looked like it housed two pairs of sharp fangs.  The Saiyan landed a hit squarely on Cell's face.  After he fell back, Cell tried to gain his composure, but Goku powered up his fist and reeled it back.  

            "DRAGON FIST!"

            Cell looked up and saw a huge energy wave come toward him.  The frightening face of a dragon made itself know to its target.  Cell's mind froze; he had never intended to make Goku psychotic.  The attack made contact with the enemy, and a flash of blinding light erupted from a loud explosion.  After the flash died down, Goku looked a smoldering crater.  Panting, the third level Super Saiyan looked towards where Vegeta was.  The disks were still following him.  Goku looked behind himself and saw Gohan's body floating in the air with his shirt torn off.

            "Why won't you die, you sick bastard?"

            **"Such language, Goku," **Cell smiled, **"You should control your tongue."**

            "Fuck you, Cell!  Gohan may die, but I know he will make sure you'll stay in Hell this time."

            Goku lunged for Cell, but he only dodged the punch Goku released.  He tried it again, but with the same result.  Cell flew to Goku's side and punched him in the gut.  Goku recovered and tried to kick Cell, but he super speeded away. 

"I'll kill you!  I'll kill you!  Die, you son of a bitch!"

Appearing behind him, Cell socked Goku from behind.  Cell transmitted in front of Goku and clasped his neck.  Goku's body started to get weak; he reverted to the second level, much to Cell's surprise.

            **"That's it?  Did you waste to much energy in that form?"**  Cell constricted his hands even further.  Goku grabbed Cell's hands and attempted to loosen them, but with no change.  He kicked Cell as hard as he could, but his neck was still being crushed.  

**"Well, I did enjoy that fight Goku, especially with your "colorful' language, but I believe it is time to end it."**  Cell choked his enemy even more.  Goku struggled to get Cell off him but found his hands losing grip on Cell's, plopping themselves back at his sides.  His vision started to blur and everything started to go black before he could see someone heading straight for Cell's back.

            "CELL!" the figure shouted to Cell.

            The body invader looked back and saw Vegeta coming to him with the small disks chasing behind.  Vegeta intended to have the disk to hit Cell, even if it meant him and Goku being sliced in the process.  Out of surprise, Cell extended one of his hands towards the disks and made them disappear.  Vegeta super speeded, grabbed Goku from Cell's hand, and flew away with Goku in tow.  

            "You're useless Kakarott," Vegeta mumbled as he saw Cell block his way.  "No!  How did…?"

**"Instant transmission."**

With one energy blast, the both of them landed on the ground.  Vegeta got up and looked for Cell.  Nothing.  Then he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

**"Like I said to Goku, time to finish this."**

Vegeta looked up to see Cell extend his hand at him, charging up an energy blast.  Cell smiled and prepared to fire.  

"Leave our dad's alone!"

Cell looked to his right only to see a fist punch him.  The villain flew back several miles before landing the edge of where burned ground and snow meet.

**"Damn children."**


	10. Gotenks Wins...Doesn't he?

Chapter 9:  Gotenks wins…doesn't he?

            Goku came out of his slight black out when he heard what sounded like two people at the same time.  Passing it off because of the black out, he tried to get up.  He realized he reverted to normal when he felt his hair return to its standard position.  

            "Dad."

            Goku heard the two-in-one voice again, this time closer.  He tried to focus his eyes to find who was talking when something grabbed his hand.  

            _"Cell?!  No.  Hand is too small to be Gohan's.  Can't be Vegeta."_

            His eyes started to focus and made out the person helping him up.  Upon seeing lavender hair, he immediately jumped to a conclusion.  

            "Trunks?  Thank goodness.  Cell didn't kill you, too.  Are you all right?  Did he torture you?"

            "Torture?  He didn't do anything like that to me.  But, I'm not Trunks, not in a sense."

            "What?"

            Goku focused even further and saw the black hair bordering with the lavender.  Finally, he saw the entire figure of the fusion warrior.

            "Trunks?" Goku asked in confusion.  "I don't remember teaching you the fusion technique.  Wait.  Who did you fuse with?"

            "Huh?  Goten, of course.  Who else?"

            Goku breathed a sigh of relief about the news that his son was not dead.  Cell had really lied to him.  After getting up, he looked for Vegeta.  

            "Hey, where's…"

            "He's over there," Gotenks pointed to Goku's left, answering his incomplete question.  Vegeta was getting up as he saw Goku get up.  

            "Kakarot, what disgusting technique did you teach my son?  He's combined with your own brat."

            _"Goku?  Goku?"_ a familiar voice to Goku shouted telepathically.

            _"King Ki,"_ Goku answered, _"What is it?"_

_            "Goku, I was the one who gave them the knowledge of fusion."_

_            "How?"_

_            "There's no time for explanations now.  Cell is approaching your position.  You need to let Gotenks fight while you fuse with Vegeta.  Now, he doesn't know the technique so here's what you do…"_

_            "King Ki, Gohan won't live though that."_

_            "Now's not the time Goku!  Gohan will come to Heaven like you did.  I can train him as I did with you.  He'll be happy here."_

_            "I have a better idea."_

_            "Goku!  There's no other way!  I'm sorry to say, but your son will have to die if you want to save the earth."_

_            "No!  There is a way.  I can use something you never though could be used in the manner I'm thinking of."_

_            "You stubborn, thick headed…!  All right.  But for the universe's sake, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Kakarot!  Kakarot!"

            Goku came out of his conversation with King Ki facing an annoyed Vegeta about to punch him.

            "Are you listening to me?  Cell is approaching.  He seems to be taking his time, and we need to use this time to come up with a strategy, not dosing off in some idiotic blank out session!"

            "Vegeta, I have a way we can get Cell out of Gohan's body without killing him."

            "Well," Vegeta interrupted, "Don't stall and just tell us."

            "It's so simple," Goku started, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before.  Gotenks, did Cell say anything about Gohan still being alive?"

            "Yeah," he answered, "He said he was buried in the recesses of something or other.  But, he said he wouldn't be coming back."

            "Don't worry.  We can bring him back.  I just need you and Vegeta to hold him off until I can gather enough energy for a Spirit Bomb.  It will hurt Cell, but not Gohan."

            "Is this some attempt to back out of the fight, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

            "Trust me on this one Vegeta."  Goku looked towards Gotenks.  "How long have you been fused?"

            "About ten minutes."

            "Good.  You still have twenty minutes before the fusion wares off.  Do you think you can hold him off?"

            "Oh yeah," Gotenks said confidently, "I bet I can take him on with out even braking a sweat."

            "Don't under estimate him."

            "I won't."  Gotenks took off in Cell's direction.  Goku looked at Vegeta.

            "You better go with them.  Make sure they don't act like you."

            "And what the hell is that suppose to mean, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked offensively.

            With a brief smirk, Goku said, "Oh, nothing."

            After a short usual evil smile, Vegeta took off towards the awaiting battle.  After Goku made sure nobody was around, he lifted his hands to the air.

            "The land, the sea, the sky, and all the living things on the planet…"

            Gotenks flew as fast as he could towards Cell's location, eager to battle his capture.  After Goten and Trunks had fused for the second time on the space pod, all he could think about was kicking Cell's butt back to hell.  As soon as he could see Cell, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, heading Goku's warning.  He stopped when he was several yards away from Cell in Gohan's body.

            **"So, this is what happens when you put Goten and Trunks together."**

            "Cell," Gotenks responded, "You have invaded Gohan's body and hurt our fathers.  You will face my wrath."

            **"Really.  I have had it with you fucking Saiyan's now.  I may be in the body of one, but he's will enjoy his new role as the most powerful being in the universe."**

Gotenks dashed behind Cell with an unbelievable speed, even by his standards.  Cell barely had time to look behind him before the fusion warrior started to pound him mercilessly.  Cell fell back and started to charge up a Kamehameha wave, but Gotenks fired one of his own and knocked Cell back.  Not wasting any time, Gotenks super speeded beside Cell and grabbed his arm.  He spun the evil being 360 degrees and flung him towards a nearby cliff.  Cell instant transmitted behind Gotenks and fired an energy blast.  The fusion warrior easily evaded it, again, appearing behind Cell.

            "Give it up Cell.  I'm obviously more powerful than you are.  Why don't you get out of Gohan's body and go back to where you belong?"

            Vegeta showed up as this happened and decided to look on as the fighter that had his son in it was beating the invader.

            _"What power!" _He thought.  _"He's playing with Cell now.  I can sense that this Gotenks is far beyond what I or Kakarott could ever accomplish on our own."_

"What do you say Cell?" Gotenks asked his out matched opponent.

            He waited for a response.  The area was silent for several minutes.  Then Gotenks heard it, a laugh.  It was low at first, and then it became louder.  Cell looked up into the air and laughed manically.  

            _"What the Hell is he laughing about?" _Vegeta thought.  _"He's facing defeat and he's laughing?"_

Gotenks was annoyed.  "Cell, you baka, what are you laughing at?!"  Cell turned around to his enemy.

            **"You can't see the obvious.  This is not my true power."**

            Both Vegeta and Gotenks became shocked at the news.

            "Cell," Gotenks shouted, "Quite kidding yourself.  Just admit you're beaten."

            **"Far from it."**

            Cell descended to the ground and took on a power-up position.  He smiled and started to emit a golden aurora.  The ground shook, again, but this time even more volatile than the last time he had powered up.  Cell only smiled and looked up at Gotenks.

            **"You should have stayed in the space pod."**

            A yellow beam of power replaced where Cell was and ascended to the upper atmosphere.  Thunder shot from the clouds and landed around Cell as his body was increasing in power.  His hair spiked up even more, and its tone became darker.  After the light settled, Gotenks saw what Cell had done.  He had ascended to the second level.

            _"No!" _Vegeta thought. _ "Gotenks's power dwindles compared to Cell's power now.  He's perverting the Super Saiyan power and becoming stronger because of it."_

            Cell looked up at Gotenks again with an ear-to-ear grin.

            **"Now what were you saying about being more powerful?"**

Gotenks became frustrated, and raised his hands up.

            "I didn't want to do this, but I see I have no choice."

            Gotenks, with a thought, ascended to the second level then the third.  Vegeta looked at the warrior as if he had seen a ghost.  

            _"What?!  He can ascend to Kakarot's form?  Impossible!  He's only the combination of two children!  He's now matched in Cell's power."_

            **"Impressive.  Now let us see who is the better fighter."**

Gotenks made the first move again, super speeding behind Cell's back, but Cell caught him this time.  He turned around and kicked him in the stomach.  Gotenks fired multiple energy blast at Cell, who evaded most of them.  He shot for Cell with a kick and landed it on Cell's neck.  Gotenks flew back and drew in a huge breath of air.

            "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack times one hundred!"

            Gotenks spat out one hundred ghost-like figures of himself.  All of them, however, went in separate direction away from Cell.  

            "Hey!  Everyone!" Gotenks yelled out, "Get back over here and attack Cell!"

            In unison all of them said, "Oh yeah!"

            Cell, who was dumbfounded by the whole attack, stood still as each ghost charged for him.  With a fury of blast, the area lit up and the heat intensified.  The dust settled and nothing was left.

            "Ha!  Gottcha!"

            **"Not quite!"**

            Gotenks turned around and saw Cell fire a red ball of energy from his hand.  It hit the warrior dead on, blowing him back towards a small mount.  Before he hit it, Gotenks started to feel disoriented.  Suddenly, he de-fused and returned to Goten and Trunks.  As they hit the mount, they looked at each other with confusion.

            "What happened, Trunks?" Goten asked.  "We still had ten minutes to go."

            **"That was a little technique I created in Hell to combat you fusion warriors."**

Cell descended fast to Goten and Trunks, stomping on there chests to stop.  After there cries of pain, they attempted to get Cell's feet off them.  

            **"Now, you made me waste energy with that last fight.  I think I will take some of it back."  **Cell started to drain their energy again but with lethal effects.  Vegeta wasted no time to charge in to the rescue.

            "Hey, Cell!  Why don't you pick on someone your own age!  Or are you too fucking scared to fight a grown warrior?!"

            Cell phased out before Vegeta could lay a punch.  Looking and sensing around, the Saiyan price could not locate the fiend.  Vegeta stood on his guard while he waited for Cell to make the next move.  

            "Dad…I…can't…move," Trunks whimpered.  

            Vegeta shot a glance at the two boys, wanting to comfort his son.  He was only several feet from them, but if he let his guard down, Cell would be on top of him.

            "Hold on, brat," he responded, "a true warrior doesn't whine when he's hurt.  That goes for you too Goten.  I don't care if you are Kakarot's child.  Just…hold on."

            _"Come on Kakarot.  How long does it take you to get energy for a damn Spirit Bomb?"_

            Vegeta kept scanning the area for Cell, but he came up empty with a location.  Then, he felt the energy; not in the area, but near Goku's location.

            "No!  KAKAROT!

Goku could feel the energy flowing around him.  It seemed like an eternity for it to gather to a useable quantity.  He had only used this type of Spirit Bomb against Frieza, and, although it did not really make a difference then, he know it would be enough to expel Cell from his son's body.  He was only surprised that Gotenks could keep Cell so busy that he did not notice the large magnitude of the sphere.

"Almost done.  As soon as I can locate Cell, I'll release it."

**"That may be a little premature for you, Goku."**

Goku froze as he heard the creepy voice of Cell behind him.  

_            "I've got you now Cell."_

            Goku honed in on Cell's location and released the Spirit Bomb.  Cell only crossed his arms and waited for the attack.  It made contact with the enemy…and dissipated.  Goku turned around only to be caught by total alarm.  Cell had his arms upturned to the Spirit Bomb's former location.  His hands were smoking from a very powerful energy blast.

            **"Goku, you bastard, that attack will never work on me.  If Frieza could survive that attack, then I certainly could destroy it with a thought."**

            _"No, No, NO!  How?  That attack could have killed anyone else."_

            **"I can see that you're still weak.  Are you ready to die now?"**  Cell extended his hand towards the hero.

            _"I don't know why.  Wait!"_  Goku took on a shocked look.  _"What an idiot I've been.  I used only plants and animals.  I've been using the wrong energy."_

**"Well?  It would be no use to try to kill you only to have you instant transmit away.  I'll make absorbing your energy very painful."**

            After five seconds of silence, Goku responded.  "Ok, Cell.  Do it."

            **"What?  No!  You've done this before.  Why should I believe you?"**

            "I can't go on.  I've failed the earth, just like I did back in the Cell Games."

            **"Only this time, no one can back you up.  There are no other warriors strong enough to beat me.  Gohan's body is mine, Vegeta's too weak, and your sons are beaten."**

            "But, you have to promise to leave earth as soon as you absorb my energy."

            **"I give you my word."**  Goku raised his hands in the air.

            "Ok, Cell.  I'm ready."**__**

**_            "Fool.  I'll leave earth alright…after I blow it up."_**__

_            "King Ki.  I need to contact my friends."_

            Piccolo tried to get up from the couch, but his body was still regenerating.  Chi-Chi and the others were still waiting to hear from Goku and Vegeta.  

            "Eeerrgghh.  I can't take this any more.  I've got to help," Piccolo struggled.

            "You're in no condition to fight," Chi-Chi said, "Yajarobi is already coming with some sensu beans."

            "I can't wait that long."

            _"Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl."_

            "Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  "Goku is that you?"

            _"Yes.  All of you, I need some of your energy."_

            "Ok everyone," Piccolo ordered, "Outside and extend your hands."

            "What are we going to do out there?"

            Piccolo stood up to much pain, but still managed to walk.  "We need to give our energy to Goku."

            "AHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!"

            **"Come on, Goku.  I know you can scream louder than that."**

"Please, Cell!  No more!"

            **"Ha!  I'm just starting."**

            Goku was now lying face up on the ground yelling out as Cell sapped lethal doses of life energy from him.

            _"That's it Cell.  Keep it up.  I can feel the others' energy coming to me."_

            **"You are going to die like the rest of humanity, Goku.  Once I drain Vegeta's and the rest of your sons' energy, I am going to be a symbol of death to the universe.  Nothing standing in my way will live.  And, all of it will be in Gohan's body, the one who killed me.  ****Ha ha ha ha ha!"**

Goku started to store the energy so it would not be absorbed.  Suddenly, he looked up at Cell smiling.  Cell only kept draining his energy.

            "Hey, Cell!  You want energy?!!"  Goku's body glowed with a bright light of life energy from the others:  Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma.  

            "WELL TAKE IT!"

            A baffled Cell looked at the Saiyan with confusion.  The life energy was absorbed into Cell as he stopped the draining.

            **"What the Hell are…"**

            Cell stopped in mid-sentence as he realized he absorbed something he was not supposed to.  His hand started to glow white as the sensation numbed from it.

            **"No.  You purposely let me absorb your energy so I would absorb a Spirit Bomb!"**

"Even I could have figured that one out in less time, Cell."

            **"It can't be.  I can resist that attack!"**

"Not while you're in Gohan's body.  Energy from those who care about him can force an evil spirit from his body.  I just needed you to voluntarily absorb it."

            Cell saw Goku's point.  He could feel Piccolo's energy he had absorbed in the Spirit Bomb, as well as Gohan's mother, his girlfriend, Bulma's, Trunks's, and his brother's.  It started to make its way to his torso.

            **"No!  I can't be defeated!  I am the perfect being!"**

Cell's eyes and mouth started to fire beams of light, and he tried to force the energy out.  Goku could see something forced from Gohan's body, a dark figure of Cell.  Cell could not hold on for any longer and disappeared.  After that, Gohan's body fell to the ground.

            **"DAMN YOU FUCKING SAIYANS!!!"**

            Cell could see that he was speeding towards the afterlife again.  After zooming past King Yenma's head, he fell past the clouds beneath Snake Way.  Landing in a blood fountain, he stood up panting.  Frieza just happened to have walked past the fountain.

            "What's the matter, Cell?  Was the all-perfect being thrown off his plans?  Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

            Cell only growled in anger.  


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

            A nightmare.  That is all he could have said about it.  Nothing but an endless nightmare that happened to have become reality, one he had no power over.  Right now, all Gohan could see was darkness.  It was not always like that although.

            _"I could see what was going on."_

            When Gohan was taken over by Cell, he had wasted most of his energy to get him out.  It did not work, and even worse, he found that he could see and hear what Cell was doing with his body.  Every action Cell took against his family and friends, he knew about it, and he could do nothing.  He could not talk or control any aspect of the actions of his own body.  

            _"Sheer torture.  That's what it was.  I could see the injuries my body inflicted on them.  I could even feel that stoking of my brother's cheek."_

            Now, he felt noting.  He remembered his father talking about his loved one's energy not harming him but harming Cell.  After that, darkness.  It was as if he had slipped into a comma.  Then he could feel.  At first, he thought it was a delusion, but he could feel a definite sensation.  It was coming from his right, a very pleasurable one at that.  He felt something move, his fingers.  The pleasurable feeling came from something foreign although.  It was rubbing his hand with a very delicate touch, obviously feminine.  Then he heard a voice.

            "Hey, guys!  He's moving!  I think he's waking up!"

            _"Something familiar about that voice…Videl.  Yes.  She's rubbing my hand.  Maybe I'll just stay like this for a little while longer."_

            He heard footsteps coming from his left.  Once they stopped, he heard more voices.

            "Oh.  My baby is waking up."

            _"Mom."_

            "Come on, Gohan."

            _"Dad."_

            "Gohan, wake up."

            _"Goten."_

            Finally, feeling came back to his whole body.  He could feel everything.  He started to open his eyes, as he looked at all his loved ones over him.

            "Uhhh.  Hi, guys."

            He looked up to the people he cared about, and did the same in return:  Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, Bulma, and Trunks.  He saw could see a window what made it clear it was late into the night.  He then realized he was lying down in a bed.  He scooted up and put his back to the beds.  

            "Gohan!"  Goten flew up and tightly hugged his older brother.

            "Hey!" Gohan responded.  "I'm glad to see you too, bro."

            "Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "Are you all right?"

            Gohan looked towards the others and responded, "Yeah.  Am I in the hospital?"

            "Yeah, son," Goku answered, "You've been here for a couple of days since we defeated Cell.  It turns out…"

            "Yes, dad.  I know what happened," Gohan confirmed.

            He started to pick up energy patters around the room he was in and just out side it; Piccolo stepped in.

            "Are you all right?" the Namek asked.

            "Yeah."

            "Good.  I'm glad to hear it," Piccolo said with a smirk.  Gohan looked to the door way and made out Vegeta with his back against the wall in his usual cross-armed, serious stand.

            "Gohan," Videl said, "I'm so glad to know that you're all right."

            "Thanks, Videl."

            "You know," Chi-Chi began, "Videl would make a good companion for you, Gohan.  She sat by your side all this time.  Maybe you two should take some time off together."

            Gohan just blushed at the idea.

            "Thank you every one."

            "For what?" Trunks asked.

            "For helping me.  You could have just destroyed my body, but you risked your lives and even gave me some of your energy."

            "That's what people who love you do, Gohan," Goku responded, "And, to tell you the truth, we couldn't kill you if we had to."

            Gohan smiled at the response.  A beam of light entered the room through a window.  All of them looked towards it, and saw it looked very much like morning.  

The End.

Well, how did you like it?  Questions, rude remarks, or otherwise?  I would like to now thank all of you who reviewed this story; it is greatly appreciated.  


End file.
